Yo'von
by Yo'von
Summary: This is my take on the classic Dracula, I'm throwing a unique spin to it. Yo'von is the main character who will later become known as Dracula. The story takes place in different time settings, starting with Alexander the Great's time period.


(This is my first attempt at writing a story so please be kind. This entire series is fiction so many events in history will be altered. Also this is only a rough draft of the first chatpter and is subject to change, if I do change the following story in any way I will repost it.)

As Alexander the Great lay on his death bed, one by one his generals went to see him and say their farewells. Among Alexander's many generals, there was one who stood out among the rest, Yo'von. Yo'von was a tall man with blood red hair, a scar over his right eye (the scar did not damage his eye but gave it a red tent), and he wielded a giant blade stained with the blood of fallen enemies. Yo'von was the strongest of Alexander's generals, but he was also the only man Alexander feared.

Yo'von walked up to Alexander and knelt before him, "My lord, I have prayed to the gods for your speedy recovery, and I await for your return to the frontlines."

Alexander could not hide his smile, although he feared Yo'von very much, Yo'von was his closest friend and ally. "I thank you Yo'von, but I am tired of everyone fretting over me. Tell me, how is your wife? She is eating well to keep up her strength for the sake of your child, yes?"

As Alexander changed the subject, Yo'von let out a thunderous laugh, "Oh Alexander, you always were one to put others' wellbeing before your own. Yes, Aries is taking good care of herself, making sure to eat plenty, for she should be due any day now." He paused for a moment before changing the subject, "My lord...What will become of your empire...I mean…if you don't make it?"

Pondering this question, Alexander looked down before opening his mouth, "I leave my empire to you and the others. But Yo'von I must warn you…I've foreseen the fall of my empire in the stars."

Still dazed by what he had just said, Yo'von began to speak very softly so that no one else could hear outside of the room, "Alexander...Do the stars tell you anything else? Will there be a war? Famine? Alexander, I must know in order to preserve your empire, and to keep our people alive!"

Alexander looked up at his friend, "Yo'von it will be a war unlike any we have ever fought. I also… foresee misfortune in your future, and that misfortune brings with it… darkness, shrouding you in it."

Hearing this, Yo'von stood quickly and unable to control his voice. "What does that mean Alexander? Misfortune? What exactly do you see in my future?"

Alexander trying to calm him, "My friend I can not see it clearly, and remember my predictions are not always accurate. I could be reading the stars wrong, but the only thing I know for sure is that there will be a war, and as one of my generals it is your duty to defend this empire. And even though it is your duty to fight for me and our people, I request that you abandon this land and flee with your wife and child. I know you are strong Yo'von, the strongest man I have ever met, but there is no chance of victory."

Displeased with what he was hearing, Yo'von spoke harshly, "How can I abandon the empire? We built this empire together Alexander! How can I let our life's work fall to the hand some rebellious army? I refuse to abandon it… Alexander, I would rather die than leave this land without a fight!"

"Yo'von, listen to me! Abandon this empire! It is not worth your life! I have seen one other thing in your future, you may face misfortune but you will also give rise to a powerful empire opposed by one. This empire will live for thousands of years, being the strongest and most feared of all empires! You will be…a true king and a ruler unlike any that has ever lived!"

"Alexander that is nonsense! I am no ruler, I am merely a general who loves the thrill of killing, staining my blade and clothes in the blood of my enemy. I am only mean to serve a master, to be his blade."

"You have served as the sharpest and most deadly blade my friend, but it will soon be your time to rule over your own people. You must leave before the war begins. If you will not do it for me, then do it for your child Yo'von."

Clenching his fists tightly and looking down, Yo'von consented, "Alexander you always were the one person able to convince me of doing anything. I will heed your warning and leave after my child is born." He kissed his friend's forehead and left knowing that was the last conversation he would have with his best friend.

It was already late as Yo'von returned home. Entering quietly as to not wake anyone, he snuck into his bedroom and climbed into bed with his wife. He watched her sleep before kissing her cheek and going to sleep next to her.

In the morning, a messenger delivered the news of Alexander's death. Later on in the day his wife gave birth and passed away, leaving him with a new born son he name Alexander in remembrance of his friend. That day, Yo'von lost not only his best friend, but also the love of his life.


End file.
